


【鸣佐旧文重发】凝视

by jingjiming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjiming/pseuds/jingjiming
Summary: 【有很小的一段佐助女体，介意勿入】
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 32





	【鸣佐旧文重发】凝视

**Author's Note:**

> 【有很小的一段佐助女体，介意勿入】

十二岁的时候，鸣人第一次见到佐助的裸体。那样年轻的两个人，没有相恋的关系，纵然是心意相通，也带些童趣意味。  
任务结束后，卡卡西带他和佐助去泡汤，小樱在隔壁间。两个小孩在换衣服的时候不约而同往卡卡西那边瞟，可老师的衣服除得一干二净，却还是戴着面罩，黑布裹着尖削的下巴，便泄气。他们入了池水，蒸汽渐渐将脸蒸红。他记得，佐助开始不愿意来，他就笑他是望族少爷，忸怩作态，佐助怒气冲天地追打他。现在想想，孩子说话是何其口无遮拦，他吃着所有人的白眼长大，竟反而不会看人脸色、读人心情。  
那个年纪的孩子，所谓的男子自尊已经不动声色地觉醒了，他便悄悄比较两个人的生殖器大小，说实在的，看不出什么差别来，都是半大不大的阴茎，缩在囊袋前面。当摊开双臂躺在清池中时候，彼此能将身体一览无余，在人际壁垒格外森严的日本社会和对人际关系格外警觉的忍者世界中，这对于其他文化的人来说过于袒露的场景反而成为了常态化的社交场合，是难得的情绪释放。  
佐助的身体是雪白的，和他截然不同，年轻的身体生出了稀疏的毛发，喉结还没怎么突出，这些方面和他一样。但腰肢细韧，隐约的肌肉轻薄地覆盖着优美的骨骼。  
鸣人实在太迟钝了，他一不知自己为何要打量一个男性的身体；二不知为何要比较他和他的同与不同之处，这么变态的事情，他其实没对别人做过。佐助到底知不知道鸣人在看他呢？如果知道，按他的性格应该会跳起来骂，在这样的场合盯着人家的身体也是不礼貌的，但佐助没有，只是半阖着眼帘，不知是否聚焦；如果不知道，为什么佐助在他看过去的一会儿后，在水池中并拢了双腿又抱住了膝盖？红的脸，倒是可以说是热汽熏的。佐助是否知道自己正被凝视？佐助是否知道鸣人是凝视者，是否知道他的眼睛永远追逐着他，无论在什么地方，无论在什么时候？

十七岁的时候，鸣人第二次见到佐助的裸体。在那场劈天裂地、崩山断河的战斗后，他们在医院里休养。躺了四五天之后，佐助每早上量血压时都要问护工一句今天能不能洗澡。鸣人真是忍不住在心里吐槽，你做了多少年忍者怎么还不习惯这种事情。想来风尘在外是一码事，躺着不动感受油脂分泌凝结是另一码事吧。  
佐助终于得到应允之后，马上开始在病房里的浴室里放热水。小樱告诉他不要洗坐浴，不能全身浸到水里去。一只手的佐助不让别人帮忙，同样只有一只手的鸣人只好主动请缨和他一起洗。佐助没有拒绝。  
他们的心意在这么多年后仍旧是相通的，可肢体却彼此远离了太久，一切触碰都带着友好而生疏的试探味道。他们开始像朋友那样，用仅存的一只手为彼此除下衣物，尽量少地沾惹到对方的皮肤，在开着暖灯、热融融的浴室中，他们凝视彼此。全身赤裸后，佐助像是瑟缩了一下，躲闪开鸣人的目光。那有什么用呢，鸣人心想，不管你的眼睛是否看着我，你心里都清楚地知道我在看着你。  
佐助自己先坐在板凳上，好像是在等待鸣人服务似的，或许他只是站累了想要先坐下？鸣人取来一瓢热水，先浇到他伤口愈合的小腿和赤足上，才刚搓洗了两下，就忍不住抬头看佐助的表情——是温柔的，是感谢的，是无防备的。佐助的身体仍是少年模样，也许他秀美的脸庞会模糊掉一些性别特征，但是除下衣物后，所有的男性特征都是不容忽视的。那隆起的喉结，有力的肩臂，躲藏在浓密毛发后的、分量绝对不容小觑的器官。佐助长大了，就像他自己一样。  
他给佐助简单清洗完毕后，换佐助帮他。佐助的手刚一碰到他的肌肉，鸣人马上躲开了，佐助带着点质疑和受伤的味道看他，那表情就像是在说：我以为我们达成共识了，正在一起尝试着做这件事情——这件简简单单的事情——触摸。  
鸣人吸了一口气，却不受控制地伸手撩开佐助的额发。他想看他的双眼，那只秾丽华美的紫眼睛，已经和气质清洁的佐助完整地结合在一起了。我不知道，鸣人说，佐助明明是男人……佐助不知怎么反问了一句，男人就不行吗？佐助问的时候是茫然的，全不带任何暗示或邀请的意味，鸣人却醍醐灌顶，马上说，行，没什么不行的。他一寸寸接近，佐助没有躲闪，只是眼光微微垂下来，说，你又这样看着我了，你老是这样看着我。鸣人回答，我会一直这样看着你。然后他们接吻了，抚摸，亲吻，这样就足够了。

二十三岁的时候，鸣人已经是火影了，他们坦诚相见过无数次。在星空下，有夜风的河边，用忍术创造出一片隔绝的空间，萤火虫在佐助的吟叫声中扑飞；在家里，鸣人那狭小的公寓里，两个又高又壮的男人，把板床弄得吱嘎作响。鸣人看佐助在自己身下，看得目不转睛，连眼睛都不愿意眨动，当某一个瞬间到来时，佐助的黑眼睛会突然变得血红，轮转起独属于他的图案，那景色真是美得触目惊心啊。鸣人便加倍卖力气。突然有一天，他心血来潮，玩起了自己的老本行色诱术，那是他独立发明的第一个忍术。佐助见了一惊，脑袋微微一偏地问，你是想叫我对你……鸣人笑笑说，没有，我带个头，看你愿不愿意。佐助摊开手说，试试也无妨，但我可恐怕对这种下流忍术修炼不精，半途出什么问题不负责任。于是佐助便结印。但他真是懒，也不想认真配合，除了把本质性的东西变了，其他的地方全都没改。看见鸣人站在原地不动，只是定定看着佐助，便笑着问，怎么，发现是女人不行吗？鸣人摇摇头说，不，只要是佐助……

四十八岁的时候，他们对彼此仍有欲望，但不再常常做爱，只是互相触碰，就像回到了十七岁。所有的肢体接触都是那样自然而然，鸣人熟悉佐助的身体远胜过熟悉自己那只后天的右手。他最愿意做的事情仍然是凝视他，深深地凝视他，凝视他的裸体。像婴儿一样不穿衣服的佐助，那些为复仇和保护而留下的疤痕，岁月在他身上跳过舞蹈，轻巧地点下足印，由满含爱怜。佐助从来没有说过，但是，嘘，我们悄悄说出他的心里话。从十二岁开始，不，从七岁开始，他就知道鸣人在看什么，他骄傲而自豪地知道，鸣人永远在看自己。那种凝视像是金色的阳光一样，铺洒在他黑暗的世界里，那眼光就像是亲吻和触摸一样到达佐助的领域，只属于他一个人。太阳东升西落，恒常不变。


End file.
